The pains of Silence
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Snarfer is a happy young snarf. After mutant attack he falls really ill. After he recovered the illness left him deaf. Now Snarfer must learn to deal with his new disability. Can he become the happy snarf all the Thundercats love again?
1. Chapter 1

_Snarfer loves to do many things. But after a mutant attack he becomes very ill. When he wakes up he can't hear anyone's voice not even his own uncle's voice. Now Snarfer must learn to live with his new disability. He feels useless and feels like everything is unfair living in fear of losing more than just loss of his hearing. Lynx-o understands what Snarfer is going through. He wishes there was way to tell him he understands his situation but Snarfer can no longer hear his voice. Pumyra finds a young man who is will to teach Snarfer to communicate again. Can Snarfer get out of his pain and be his normal cheerful self?_

chapter 1

Snarfer is a very cheerful snarf. He loved to do many things. He loved to draw, explore with the Thunderkittens and he loved to be with his uncle Snarf. Today he was out with his uncle and Lion-o.

"It sure is a nice day," Lion-o said.

"Yes I love to hear the birds singing." Snarfer said.

"Yes it sure is nice to hear the pretty songs of the birds." Lion-o said.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do it's one of my favorite things," Snarfer said.

"I can see why Snarfer," Snarf said.

Tygra came up. "Lion-o the mutants are attacking the Bolkins," he said.

"Then let's go, come Snarf and Snarfer," Lion-o said.

They went to help the Bolkins. The fight was very wild. Snarfer and Snarf were a big help. They got the weapons back to the Thundercats and did much more and helped the bolkins out.

The mutants retreated.

The Thundercats were heading back to Cat's lair to relax. Snarfer was sleeping with his head in Snarf's lap. "Wow he's out like a light." Bengali said.

"Sure is," Snarf said stroking his nephew's head. Then he felt his forehead. "Guy's he's burning up!" Snarf said. "Snarfer wake up," he said.

Everyone heard Snarf's panic. "Snarfer wake up," Snarf said.

"Snarfer! Snarfer!" they said.

Snarfer was now in bed. Pumyra was giving medicine for his fever. But his fever stayed for a while. Snarf never left his nephew's side.

Pumyra was stumped so they called in another doctor who was happy to help. He told Pumyra she was doing everything right.

Finally after two weeks Snarfer's fever broke. "Snarfer's fever is gone," Snarf said.

Everyone was relieved at this. Pumyra and the Third Earth doctor did a check on Snarfer. They found out something terrible.

They went to talk to the others.

"The good news the fever is gone, but there is some bad news," the doctor said.

"What do you mean bad news?" Lion-o said.

"What ever made Snarfer sick has left him deaf," the doctor said.

"Deaf? Tell me it's not true!" Snarf said. "Pumyra tell me it's not true!" he said.

"I wish I could, but it's true," Pumyra said.

A few days later. Snarfer was messing around with some of his pencils. He was sad he couldn't hear anything.

Some touched his shoulder. "YIKES!" Snarfer said jumping almost a mile high.

He turned around and saw Bengali. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Bengali said.

"Write what you are saying down! You know I can't hear!" Snarfer said in loud voice. He sounded irritated and upset. Then he stormed off.

"What's going on in here?" Pumyra asked.

"I was getting Snarfer and I startled him," Bengali said. "When I tried to apologize he snapped at me," he said.

"Bengali you know Snarfer has been having a hard time since he lost hearing." Pumyra said.

Snarfer was sitting outside. He saw the birds flying. _I can no longer hear their beautiful singing, what's worse I can't hear my friends and families voices._ Snarfer thought sadly.

He wished he could hear, but the doctor said he doubted if Snarfer would ever be able to hear again.

It was like his whole world was ending.

Lynx-o could help he knew how Snarfer felt. He remembered when he lost his sight and he had to find a way to talk to him.

Snarf wanted to help his nephew too but he didn't know how.

Poor Snarfer thought if he couldn't hear he was doomed. He felt he would never be a Thundercat again.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Snarfer was miserable he couldn't hear anything and he had no way for the others to communicate with him. He had trouble communicating with them too because he saw the others reacted like he was yelling. He wished there was a way to figure out what to do.

Today a visitor came to the Thundercats. It was a wollo. "Hello, my name Natin, I heard about Snarfer losing his hearing and I think I can help," he said.

"Help how?" Snarf asked.

"I teach sign langue and lip reading to wollos who have gone deaf." Natin said.

"If you can help my nephew I would appreciate it." Snarf said.

"We will take you to Snarfer." Lion-o said.

Once at the tower of omens Natin met Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-o. "I know what Snarfer is going through losing one of you important senses, I lost my eyesight when Thundera was destroyed." Lynx-o said.

"It sounds like you can sympathize with him," Natin said.

"But unfortunately I can't tell him how I know how he feels because he can't hear what I have to say." Lynx-o said.

"There is a specail sign langue for blind to use to talk to the deaf and for the deaf to talk to the blind. But lip read works too because you can hear Snarfer and he can read your lips so he knows what you are saying," Natin said.

"Just do what you can to help," Pumyra said.

Natin came into Snarfer's room he saw him sitting on his bed. Snarfer looked at him. Natin waved at him. Then Snarfer waved.

Natin wrote something down and handed it to Snarfer. He read it and looked at Natin. "You are going to teach me how to communicate?" Snarfer asked.

Natin nodded and pulled some things out of his bag and showed it Snarfer. It was papers and posters on lip reading and sign language. Natin point at sign language first.

He began to teach Snarfer but Snarfer was getting frustrated. He was upset because he was struggling.

"Snarfer I know this is hard, just try," Natin said and wrote it down for Snarfer to read.

The hours turned to days. The days turned to weeks. Snarfer got angry and upset and he would kick and throw his pillow.

"Snarfer control yourself!" Snarf would say.

But Natin told him to let Snarfer express frustration.

"It's taking so long," Snarf said.

"I know it is but he's getting there just be patient," Natin said.

"I agree with Natin Snarfer is going through a lot," Lynx-O said.

"I have seen him practicing his sign language," Bengali said.

Today was another class and Natin was teaching him. Snarfer was getting frustrated and Natin helped him take deep breath and gave him his pencil to write with.

Snarfer now determined decided to say pencil in sign language. Then put then pencil down pointed and signed for pencil.

"Yes that is pencil, very good," Natin signed to Snarfer.

Then Snarfer signed cup when he pointed at his cup.

"Yes," Natin said. "Everyone get in here," he said.

"What is Natin?" Pumyra asked.

"We are hitting a break through," Natin said.

Snarfer came up and greeted the others in sign language.

"This is only first step in Snarfer's lessons and acceptance of his disability," Natin said.

Everyone just stared at him.

To be continued.


End file.
